biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Christian Sirolli/Yhezqel's Prophecy
There is an interesting relationship between Roshe, Paras and the house of Togarmaw right now. If Gomer is not already involved with them, he will be soon. I will be interested in seeing how Coosh and Poot join them, and who else joins them. Roshe and the house of Togarmaw are both in the distant north in relation to Yacov. This great horde will not attack until after Yacov has obtained peace. And he does not yet have peace... Sheba, Dedan, and the merchants of Tarshish will question Rosh but will not do anything else. Yet who are they? Are they the Arabi and some of Yapet? 1/6/5779 Northern Coosh is in the process of getting a new head. The warriors want one of their own to be the new head, as they have just removed the previous head of 30+ years. The previous head had a relationship with Roshe. Would this head be for or against Yacov? Would this head be willing to continue with Roshe, Paras, and the house of Togarmaw? Yacov's elections are over with it's current head still intact, and now the Eagle's head will be revealing a peace plan soon. Will this be the plan that secures Yacov and brings him some peace, albeit temporary? If it fails, will Gaul take the initiative? Now Poot is suffering a civil war. And Roshe is trying to form risky family relations with Poot's children. Details are fuzzy. 1/14/5779 Where will the Eagle be? Will she be alive but wounded? Will she be dead? Or will she get a new head that is in opposition to Yacov? The body of Northern Coosh doesn't want a warrior-based head, but a people-based head. They are making great strides to create a people-based council. Elections are coming soon. In the meantime, a warrior-based council is maintaining control. However, the new people-based council is supposed to be named soon. Oddly enough, the house of Togarmaw says the coup in Northern Coosh targeted the house, citing growing relations between the two as the reason for the coup. The house of Togarmaw wants to buy birds from Roshe. But this bothers the Eagle, who fears security implications of the house owning both birds from Roshe and birds from the Eagle, which they are planning on buying. But they are taking the family into consideration in its forthcoming decision. How does the Eagle's head support both sides of Poot's civil war? The Eagle officially supports West Poot's head, and Rosh supports East Poot's head, yet the Eagle's head seems to support both? Perhaps he is bluffing like he always has, if the reports are true. My guess, East Poot's head will win out, which may result in Poot joining Roshe's family. Both Roshe and Paras support Little Venice's head. Roshe has sent in warriors and weapons and Paras is considering doing the same to protect the head. Paras called on neighbors to join together against the Eagle and to "drive back Zionism." Perhaps he is getting his neighbors' hearts ready for the caliphate. Reports from the Eagle says her peace plan won't be released before Sivan. Philistia is currently looking to Rosh for help. The Eagle doesn't realize that Philistia most likely won't compromise, at least, not with its current head. The head is calling for the body — and their neighbors — to be united against the peace plan. 1/17/5779 The Eagle is cutting off Paras' wealth. Its merchants are being forbidden from exporting their precious goods. The body of Northern Coosh has said "thank you, please keep your money" to its rich Arabi neighbors in the East who offered the warrior-based council ₪10.8 billion. The body is also not sure if the temporary warrior-based council is willing to hand control to the them. They are escalating their demonstrations and will not recognize the warrior-based council. Why was/is Coosh against Yacov? During the reign of Asa, king of Yehudah, the Lord crushed Coosh through Asa's warriors. Source: Dibre Hayyamim. East Poot's warriors are trying to take the capital. They have already captured much land. This civil war might not end in the head of West Poot's favor. The house of Togarmaw warned a couple days ago Roshe is "first choice" for birds if the Eagle doesn't allow the birds' feathers to come to the house's capital. The Eagle has said if Roshe's birds come to the house, none of the Eagle's birds will ever come to it, plus there will be sanctions. 1/19/5779 In response to the Eagle labelling Paras' warriors as warriors of terror, Paras has likewise labelled the Eagle's warriors as warriors of terror. 1/20/5779 Part of the head of Paras thinks the Eagle's head doesn't want war, but could be lured into conflict. Further, this part said Paras does not want conflict but will defend herself if need be. The Eagle's head warned the head of Paras in 5778 not to threaten the Eagle, else they will "suffer consequences the likes of which few throughout history have ever suffered before." Perhaps the head is willing to go to war against Paras. Or was he bluffing? A family with Roshe and North Joseon is being created. North Joseon's head is ready to disarm its extremely dangerous and destructive arrows but with strong security guarantees from multiple nations. Talks between the warrior-based council and the body in Northern Coosh had stalled, but were resumed yesterday. The warrior-based council has agreed to step down and hand over control to a people-based head. This new head is expected to be announced today. Three controversial generals have stepped down following the latest discussions. The body is unhappy that the warrior-based council is dragging it's heals in this matter. The Eagle has sent warships to Roshe's waters to send a message to her to stop it's destabilizing activities around the world. This may show that Yhezqel's Prophecy is still a couple years out at least. I expect it to be fulfilled no sooner than 5781, in 3 years time. If Wycliffe stays on track with its timeline, it should reach its goal by 5785 or 5786. And the Rapture could happen anytime around then. But certainly, the end will be ready to begin by that time. 1/22/5779 With the Eagle not giving any support to Northern Coosh, its rich Arabi neighbors in the East and Mitsrayim have filled the void and are supporting the warrior-based council. They desire for them to retain control and become the head of Northern Coosh. The body worries their revolution will be thwarted, and on the 2nd day of the week they refused the financial aid from their neighbors. The council may still have accepted it anyways. The house of Togarmaw, along with the Catharrei, are in support of the followers of al-Ummiyy in Northern Coosh's body. If Northern Coosh is involved in Yhezqel's Prophecy, the followers of al-Ummiyy might gain control. At this point, it is all up in the air. Northern Coosh's body is telling all of its neighbors to stay out of its affairs. 1/24/5779 The Eagle's peace plan is to be revealed after the first of Sivan. In Poot's civil war, the head of the warriors in East Poot says they are also fighting The Foundation and Daesh, which he claims is backed by the house of Togarmaw, but I suspect he is bluffing to gain support. The Foundation is the one who inflicted a major wound on the Eagle in 5761, and Daesh is the one who have killed some of the Followers of the Salvation from Adonai. Mitsrayim and the rich neighbors in the East are in support of East Poot. East Poot's head had tried to take Poot's capital quickly, but failed to do so and now his warriors are doing house-to-house battles in the capital. They have used birds to attack. The West is trying to capture the nest, so they can cut off the East warriors' support. 2/1/5779 Yirmeyahu prophesied Paras would be shattered. Paras' bow will be broken. The Parasi will be scattered throughout the world; every nation will contain some of its people. Adonai will bring disaster on Paras. He will send a sword to pursue them, until they have been finished off. Adonai will establish His throne there and destroy its king and officials. On the Shabbat, Paras, through the Zeal in Philistia, attacked Yacov with almost 700 arrows in 24 hours. A few hundred were intercepted. 20 died in the attack, 4 were of Yacov, 16 were of Philistia. There is currently a cease-fire for now or is in the works, being led by Mitsrayim and Catharrei. The Eagle found evidence that Paras was planned to attack the Eagle's warriors in Chaldea. In response, the Eagle is sending ships and birds to an outpost in the area to send a clean and unmistakable message to Paras that they will meet unrelenting force should they attack. 2/2/5779 Yacov is hitting Philistia hard in response to the attacks. Apparently, violence is continuing despite the cease-fire, if it had even been implemented yet. Thus Yacov's head has ordered it's warriors to continue it's retaliation. Over 250 bird-led raids have been conducted since the Shabbat. Philistia's death toll is up to 19, at least. Yacov's warriors have gone to great strides to keep the death toll down. Among the dead is a senior Zeal commander, who is believed to have been responsible for financial support from Paras to Philistia. Yacov's death toll is still at 4, but several are wounded. Update: a cease-fire agreement has been reached after 3 days of attacks. 25 Philistines have died, while Yacov's death toll remains unchanged. The head of the Eagle has voiced his support of Yacov's actions. Ham and Yapet support the body of Northern Coosh. There was a weapons grab by the warriors, but it is unknown who owned them nor why they were taken. The body continues to demand a transfer of power to them. The house of Togarmaw will continue with the bird and arrow deal with Roshe, despite alliance and Eagle issues and concerns. They are committed to keeping their word. It has been a month since East Poot began an attempt to capture Poot's capital. The head has ordered his warriors to fight harder than before during the holy month of the followers of al-Ummiyy. 2/3/5779 Paras is beginning to walk away from a deal from 5775. They will likely create extremely dangerous and destructive arrows very soon, once they have completely walked away from the deal. The Eagle has already walked away from the deal, since Paras wasn't following the through with it on their end like they should have. Some of the Eagle's messengers falsely reported that there was a coup in Little Venice. There was no such coup, as it has been discovered recently. The Students have attacked a nonprofit in the capital of the land of the Pashtuns. Their reason was that the nonprofit was engaging in harmful Western activities. This nonprofit had been in the land since 5765. 2/4/5779 Paras' ambassador to the world council has denied that Paras threatened the Eagle's warriors, calling the Eagle's source "fake intelligence." Furthermore, Paras had given the world council a 60-day ultimatum to protect Paras from santions from the Eagle, imploring it to hold to its end of the deal. However, this ultimatum was rejected. The house of Togarmaw is not doing well financially. The currency is at its lowest from the past 8 months, but it has been in a downward spiral for over a year. It has been ranked as the worst-performing currency in emerging markets for several consecutive weeks. The house expects at least another 2 months of uncertainty before any economical reform can be made. 2/5/5779 There is rumors of war in the air. The tension between Paras and the Eagle is escalating, and may lead to war. Nay, it will most likely result in war. Perhaps a war that will lead to the demise of the Eagle, but hopefully it will not come to that. I am not suggesting that Paras is greater than the Eagle, but simply stating a very real possibility considering the silence from the Prophets concerning the Eagle. The Eagle seems to be on the verge of war with Paras, but the Eagle's body doesn't seem to notice, nor care. The Eagle has said she does not want war, but is fully prepared to respond to any attacks. She has indeed been preparing by sending ships, birds, and weapons to the region. Category:Blog posts